


Apex Shorts

by Alonelyvoltronfan



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, Pregnancy, Reader is an Orphan, Reader is pregnant, Soulmates, Thunder and Lightning, Vomiting, jealous Elliott, minor talk about depression, reader is gender-neutral, reader is scared of storms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelyvoltronfan/pseuds/Alonelyvoltronfan
Summary: Just some little shorts (blurbs really) about your favorite Legends and what's it like living with them. Good and bad times await.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/You, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You, Mirage | Elliott Witt/You, Octane | Octavio Silva/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Elliott Witt

**Author's Note:**

> The third little blurb does talk about depression. It's not really heavy. Just some talk about the reader having it and Elliott trying to help them. Not your cup of tea then don't read it. 
> 
> Also this totally didn't get looked over by someone else so there might be typos or spelling mistakes. My bad.

“I think I’m in love with you.” I passed with what I was doing and looked over at Elliott. He was staring at me with so much adoration and love? I hesitated too long because Elliott’s face fell and he looked down at his hands.

“Err… You don’t have to say anything. I shouldn’t have said that. I know we’ve only been dating a few months but I’ve never felt this happy before. I’m glad you came into my life. I apprac… apprec… I uh I’m grateful for everything you do. And if you’re not ready to say those words yet then I’ll wait. I’ll wait forever if i have to.” 

I’m not gonna lie. I was holding back tears. I quickly crossing the kitchen and tackled Elliott into a hug. I pulled him into a kiss and the floodgates opened, tears pouring down my face. We separated and he caressed my face. 

“Babe? Babe are you ok?” 

“I love you too. You make my heart so full of love and happiness. I never thought I would be happy again but then you came into my life and it was like the sun finally came out after years of rain.” 

At this point Elliott was crying with me. We were a mess of tears and snot and we probably looked gross but we were two messy people in love. And I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

* * *

  
  


Elliott was glaring daggers at Octavio. I would glance over at him and I would just see Elliott staring so intensely at the daredevil like he was trying to set him on fire. I was kinda confused because all Octavio was doing was showing me a video game. It continued like that for another hour, OCtavio and I playing video games andElliott silently sulking on the other side of the couch. 

“That was awesome! I gotta come over more often! See ya later compadres.” Octavio finally left and I stretched, back popping and a satisfied groan leaving my lips. I smiled over at Elliott but noticed his dissatisfied pout. 

“What’s the matter baby?” Elliott just gave me a shrug and went to the kitchen. 

“Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Just that I had this entire day planned with just the two of us. And then Octavio came over and ruined it. Took your attention away from my beautiful face.”

Oh?

Ohhh.

“You’re jealous.” Elliott sputtered and looked at me like I just slapped him across the face. 

“Elliott Witt does NOT get jealous.” A smirked wiggled it’s way onto my lips and I cuddled up against Elliott’s chest. 

“I’m sorry baby. How about we go into the bedroom and I uhh I give you some much needed attention?” 

Elliott grinned down at me, “I like the sound of that.” 

* * *

  
  


Things have been going to shit. Well not really? But my depression has been acting up really bad lately and I don't even know why! I’ll be good and happy and then my old buddy depression kicks open my door and roundhouse kicks me in the face and states that they’re moving in for an undescribed period of time. Elliott has been trying to cheer me up and God I love him so much more for it. 

I was currently curled in our bed under the blankets hiding from the world. I heard the front door open and close, Elliott calling for me. I ignored him, not wanting to socialize.

“Babe? Babe come on I have something planned.” I poked my head out and was promptly smacked in the face with a backpack. I gave Elliott a confused look and sat up. 

“What’s this for?” Elliott gave me a big grin and went to the closet and started pulling clothes out.

“You. Me. And an entire weekend getaway to a beautiful beach side house.” 

“Why?” I didn’t mean to sound so ungrateful but my social battery was drained and I just wanted to stay in bed. Elliott came over and sat next to me and planted a kiss on my forehead. 

“Because I know depression is a bitch and I know that sometimes getting away for a while can help. And I just wanna help my baby feel better.” What did I do to deserve this man? I looked down at the backpack and fiddled with it. Looking back up at Elliott I gave him a small smile.

“Vacation?” Elliott gave me a big grin back.

“Vacation.” 


	2. Octavio Silva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some blurbs with your favorite speed demon. Second blurb talks about some childhood trauma not really all that much. Just that reader didn’t really have a family. Not your cup of tea don’t read it. 
> 
> Also no one edits this so there will probably be some spelling and or grammar mistakes. I’m only human.

Octavio awoke just as the sun was rising. His love still sleeping beside him. 

He watched as the first rays of dawn bathed you in its lights like an ethereal being. The sun highlighting your face and making you even more beautiful in his eyes which he thought was impossible. Octavio was never one for sitting still for very long but for the first time in a very long time, he was content to just sit there and watch you sleep as the birds awoke and announced their presence to the world. 

Everything else was forgotten, the only thing that mattered in this very moment was Octavio and you. 

Hidden away from everyone else, from all of the chaos that everyday brings. Lifting a hand and gently caressing your face, Octavio knew that you’re the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Cliché in eve way but you were his missing half.

There’s an old myth that when humans were created they had four eyes, four arms, and four legs. 

But the gods fearing their own creation split the being apart and that they were destined to find their other half and become whole again. To Octavio, you were his other half that got separated from him and he counted himself lucky that he found you again. 

And as the sun. Rose higher and the people came alive outside, Octavio watched as your eyes slowly opened a smile on your face when you noticed him staring and in that moment Octavio knew that this was where he was meant to be. Wrapped together with his love. A tangled mess of four eyes, four arms and four legs.   


* * *

Rain pounded harshly against the window. 

The thunder was so loud that it shook the ground. Lightning danced across the sky illuminating your tear streaked face. Storms scared you. They took you back to a time where everything was bleak. A child with no one to guide or comfort you, reassuring you that it was just a storm and nothing would happen to you. You were alone back then as you were right now. As each lightning flashed and thunder drummed on you would bury yourself further and further into the covers. 

The door slammed open making you jump and shriek in panic. 

But it was only Octavio, a very wet Octavio. 

“Mierda that rain came out of nowhere! I was… baby? Are you ok?” Octavio noticed you curled up in a ball slightly shaking. You shook your head no and Octavio came closer to you. 

“Is it the storm?” One look at him was all the answering he needed. He quickly stripped himself of his wet clothes and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Octavio hopped into bed with you and pulled you close. 

“It’s alright now cariño. I got ya.” You two laid together and you slowly started to drift off with the sound of the rain outside. Octavio rubbed soothing circles into your back and you reminded yourself that no this wasn’t like your childhood. Back then you were alone but now… Now you had someone that comforted you whenever you needed it. And as you slowly succumbed to sleep you thought that maybe storms weren’t all that bad after all when you had someone to share it with. 

* * *

Everyone was born with a soulmate. And everyone made it their mission to find theirs.

A set of black numbers on your wrist counted down to when you were to meet your soulmate. You never really paid much attention to the numbers. Whenever it happens, it happens. No point in rushing. That’s what you always thought but that changed when you glanced down and saw that you had 5 minutes before you found your soulmate. Your eyebrows knitted in irritation. Now? Of all the times to meet your potential soulmate it had to be during an Apex match? 

It was your first ever match too and you were already a nervous wreck now it felt like you would barf up your breakfast. 

No time to think about that though you had a game to win. You stuffed ammo into your backpack and went to leave only to be knocked down by an enemy. 

“Sorry about this compadre.” Octane stood above you wingman at the ready but stopped right before pulling the trigger when two dings rang out. You both looked down at your wrists and found that both sets of numbers had reached zero. 

“You’re… you’re my soulmate?” You couldn’t see his face but how the mask moved you could tell he was smiling. 

“I guess I am.” Kind of a crappy way to find your soulmate especially since one of you had to “die” but honestly it was perfect to you. Adrenaline running, your heart beat pounding in your ears and your soulmate standing over you with a gun pointed at your face. 

What a rush.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carińo= darling  
> Mierda=shit  
> Thanks again for reading. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Will try and upload again in a couple of days. We will see. 
> 
> -Misfit.


	3. Bloodhound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just one little blurb today. My depression is hitting really hard and I also sold my soul to Tom Nook and I’ve been playing animal crossing non stop. So I’m sorry I’ll try and do more sometime soon. Everything’s been a little crazy lately. Thanks again guys for reading my things. This does contain talk about depression. Not your cup of tea don’t read. Also again probably a lot of mistakes. I’m only human.

“Come with me.” You looked up from your nest of pillows and blankets and saw Bloodhound standing in the doorway.

“Why?” You really didn’t want to leave the bed. The depression weighing you down to the point that even getting up to go pee seemed like a chore. 

“Just trust me my love.” You let out a small whine of protest and buried yourself further into the blankets. 

“Can’t we just stay here? In bed? Forever?” Bloodhound didn’t reply and for a second you thought they left but that thought vanished when the blankets were ripped from you. You shrieked and scrambled away. 

“Hound please just leave me alone.” In all honesty you didn’t want to be left alone but at the same time you felt the need to push everyone away. Hound let out a small tsk and crawled onto the bed with you. They took your hands in their own and you looked at them. 

“Please beloved. Just come with me and then if you wish I shall leave you.” You gave in and pulled on warmer clothes when Bloodhound informed you that they were taking you outside. 

They led you to the woods. You would have been terrified if you were with anyone but Bloodhound. Arthur flew above you both and the casing of the animal soothed you a little. You got to a clearing and Hound directed your gaze up to the sky. The sight took your breath away. The sky out here was free of pollution and the night sky was full of millions of stars. 

You turned and gave Hound a smile and for once it wasn’t fake. 

“If I could I would take all of the stars and give them to you.” Your heart swelled and you embraced Hound. 

“And if I could I would make it to where your heart and mind no longer hurt.” Tears started to fall down your face. Everything would get better because you knew you weren’t alone in this. 


	4. Crypto * Tae Joon Park*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also just a little blurb. I want to at least get some stuff out so you guys aren’t waiting. Will try and upload again maybe on Wednesday or Thursday. We will see. Also should be pretty known by now but no one edits these so there might be some mistakes.

You wanted to vomit. Scratch that you actually did have to. You were currently sitting on the bathroom floor head in the toilet barfing up breakfast and last night's dinner. The cause of your torment, a small little stick with two pink lines, staring at you in an almost taunting way. You’ve always wanted kids. You grew up in a big family so you also wanted one as well. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was Crypto or well Park Tae Joon. You didn’t know how he would take the news. His entire life was shrouded in mystery. He only opened up enough to tell you his actual name and that’s it. You knew his past brought him pain so you never pried but you always wondered what his life used to be before the Games. 

The opening and closing of the front door brought you out of your inner turmoil. 

“Love? Where are you?” You took a deep breath and grabbed the test. Your momma didn’t raise no bitch. You left the bathroom and found Park sitting on the edge of the bed pulling his clothes off. 

“Hello love. Did you have a nice day?” Instead of answering him you placed the test next to him and waited for his response. Park gently picked it up and looked at it for a while. Time seemed to stretch on forever and you started to shift on your feet getting nervous. He finally looked at you with tears in his eyes and he enveloped you in a hug. 

“I’m going to be a papa?” You let the floodgates open and you nodded. Everything was perfect in that moment. All you needed in life was Park and the tiny baby growing inside of you.


	5. Coffee Shop Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shops. Late at night or is it early in the morning? Who could really tell? None of that really mattered to you. The only thing that did was the mysterious man sitting in the corner, typing away at his laptop. The only time he paused from his work was to look over his shoulder at the door. What had him so tensed? Was he running from something or someone?

It was late. Or was it early? You couldn’t really tell anymore. It was that weird time in between the day before and the current day. When only true night owls come out and enjoy the eerie silence and the peace that normal times don’t have. This was the time that you enjoyed the most. It was when the most interesting of characters come out to play. And working at a coffee shop you could pretend to busy yourself with cleaning and listen in to hush conversations and dodgy interactions. 

Today, last night?, was no different. You had been watching this person for a while now. He would come in and sit the furthest away from everyone else clicking away at his laptop. He would look up every now and then always looking at the door or behind his back like he was worried that someone would come up behind him. Like he was hiding or running from someone or even something. Now curiosity killed the cat and it was killing you inside, wanting to know what he was running from and also what he was doing on his laptop. Maybe he was just some writer and he was worried that something bad would happen considering the time. There was no telling what could happen if you weren’t careful. 

He had been typing away at his laptop for some time now, the other patrons had already left to attempt to get some sleep in before the morning rays rose above the houses. But not him. He stayed. You made a fresh pot of coffee and brought him a steaming cup. He paused in his work and looked up at you. You offered him a smile but he didn’t give you one in return. 

“I didn’t order a coffee.” His voice was thick with a foreign accent that you couldn’t place. Chinese? Maybe Korean. You shook your head and tried to look at his laptop but he turned it away from your prying eyes. 

“It’s on the house. You always stay so late working so I thought you might want some to help you stay awake.” He looked down at the cup and took a small sip. He gave you a small nod before going back to work and you took that as your que to leave him be. But you couldn’t. Your mind was racing with thoughts of what he was doing. And the fact that he wasn’t too keen on having a conversation with you made you want to try even harder. To try and break down some of his walls and get to know him. He looked like he needed a friend. And if you were being completely honest he was really attractive. But you knew better than to push too hard so you left to go back behind the counter and pulled out the most recent book that you had started. 

You got lost in the book and didn’t hear the man get up and walk to the counter. A small noise alerted you to his presence and you looked up a small blush adoring your cheeks when you noticed him staring. 

“I’m sorry sir. Do you need another refill or something to eat? We got some pastries left or I could whip you up something fresh if you like?” 

“Just another cup of coffee please.” You gave him a cheerful nod and hoped off your stool and poured him another cup. 

“Here you go sir!” He went to put some cash on the counter but you waved your hand. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“I didn’t pay for the first one. At least let me pay for the second one.” You insisted that you didn’t want nor need his money. He let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his eyes. 

“If you really want to repay me then tell me your name.” He looked at you and you couldn’t tell what he was thinking. There was a lot of emotion running through his eyes. One that you could easily tell was distrust and he looked behind him at the door. 

You were about to tell him that it was fine. Obviously he was a very cautious man and you didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable and possibly make him stop coming to your coffee shop but he spoke before you could. 

“Tae Joon Park.” You held out your hand and told him your name, a smile on your face. He hesitated for a second before sliding his hand into yours and gave it a small but firm shake. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” His lips twitched and for a second you thought he was going to smile but he didn’t and he took his hand back. You refilled his cup and you went back to pretending to read while trying and failing to sneak glances at him. And it continued like that as the sun rose and the birds came out. The mysterious man sitting in the corner and you watching him work. In that moment time seemed to warp and it was just the two of you and you had some inkling of hope that maybe he would keep coming into your work and maybe just maybe he would open up even more to you. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any requests then feel free to leave them in the comments and I'll try and work on them as fast as possible. Just leave me 3 little topics and the Legend you want! I'll try and upload a chapter a couple times of week but there might be a lull because writers block is bitch. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Misfit.


End file.
